The Equilibrium Realization
by ReMiMa
Summary: Everything in the universe is a balancing act. Without good there is no evil. There are two forces in the universe, yin is the passive, negative force, and yang the active, positive force. A Shamy OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU OOC collab between silencekeeper028 , cutelittlelumpofwool82, and boys3allc.**

 _Everything in the universe is a balancing act. Without good there is no evil. With no light there can be no darkness. There are two forces in the universe, yin is the passive, negative force, and yang the active, positive force. Wise people will detect these forces in the seasons, in their food, and so on, and will regulate their lives accordingly. Sometimes the universe needs balance so badly it does something drastic. Sometimes out if tragedy great things are born._

Daniel was seated in the first class area of the plane. Today he was heading back home to Wales. Having attended a conference in Scotland for what was supposed to just be a weekend. However he stayed behind almost another week. Taking some time off work. Enjoying losing himself in the lush Scottish countryside. Daniel needed some time to clear his head. His colleagues at the surgery department were more than understanding. Only a year ago lost his wife to a car accident. They were happy he was acting like a human again. Waking up from the stupor he had been stumbling around in. Daniel had felt responsible for her death. He should have been the one to drive her home that night. Slowly he was coming to terms with it. There was nothing he could have done. It was just an unfortunate result of an irresponsible driver.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" The flight attendant asks after handing Daniel his glass of scotch. Snapping him out if the reverie he had been lost in.

"That'll be all, thank you," He responds politely, giving his drink a little sniff before taking a sip of it.

The flight attendant was very pretty. He thought maybe she had even been a little flirty with him. He wouldn't know and it wouldn't matter if she was. Ever since that day, he has been distant to everyone. His normal jovial self is nowhere to be found. Even after a year of the incident he felt like a little piece of him was gone, He worked, he went home; that's how he's been handling his day-to-day life. Friends, family and even some acquaintances tried to lure him out of the habit, but to no avail. Daniel took out a book from his carrier bag and started reading it when the plane shook. The fasten-seatbelt sign came on following an announcement from the pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

All of the passengers obliged returning to their seats and buckling up. Daniel had been seated so he had not bothered with the seatbelt yet. Before he could fasten his, the plane gave a violent shake which nearly threw him out of his seat. He popped up in his seat and took a weary look around the rest of the cabin. Daniel saw most of the passengers with worried looks that he can imagine must be on his face too. Daniel sits back down and wipes his forehead nervously.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with the plane?" He asks one flight attendant who seem to be in a hurry.

"I don't believe so, sir. But for your safety, please remain seated and make sure your seatbelt is fastened," She tells him, gesturing at his safety belt that wasn't locked yet.

"Alright. I'm sorry," He apologizes and securing the lock.

The following scenes were like out of the movies. The lights around the cabin were blinking furiously and the plane seems to be losing control. It felt like a strong gust of the wind was making it sway violently. They heard the pilot try to announce something over the radio but the sound just came out garbled. Panic erupted inside the plane. In the midst of the chaos inside the plane, Daniel heard crying. It was that of baby that he figured the child was sensing the fear around them.

He didn't know how the sound of the cry was standing out amongst the screams and the engine's grumble. People running around, loud outbursts of people saying "we're going to die" was nothing but a blurry and faint scene in Daniel's ears and eyes. He wanted to find the source of the heartbreaking sound. So much so that he unlocked his seatbelt and started walking down the plane's aisle. Seeking the source of the sound.

The plane began it's descent. The acceleration knocked David off his feet and sent him rolling down the slant aisle of the plane. His head hit one of the base of the seats and he was slowly pulled under unconsciousness with the infant's crying still ringing in his ear.

Daniel had abandoned his faith in any god when his wife passed away. So when he opened his eyes to the darkness surrounding him, he thought he was dead. Was happy he might be dead that he could join his wife and they could be together again. Only slowly he realized he wasn't dead. A sticky liquid trickled down his forehead and he felt it with his fingers. It must be much later. Time has passed since he fell and hit his head, he wonders how much though.

The darkness around him was too much. All he can see is a few embers of light coming from fire that was almost out. Daniel tried to think about what happened. He is amazed when he realized just how much he remembers. He figures he didn't suffer from any memory loss. He tried to move and felt a pain down the left side of the body. Broken rib, probably. He assessed how he was feeling and when he was sure that nothing else was broken, he tried to sit up and scan his surroundings. Parts of the plane, bodies, dead or alive, he wasn't sure. It wasn't an image he wanted stored in his memory, but his head was a chaos to care too much, full of questions and no answer, with how he was alive, taking center stage.

He turned his head to the left and his eyes immediately caught a strange glow coming from just about ten meters away. More than curious, he was somewhat hypnotized by the light. He stood and tested if he could walk okay. With tentative steps, he made his way to the source of the light. There were two things he noticed once he was closer: one, there was a woman who looked unconscious and two, she seem to be hugging the source.

A few steps away from the strange sight, Daniel leaned down a little to see if he could find out what was glowing inside the tattered cloth that the woman was holding. What he saw left him in awe and automatically made him move closer to it. He bent down and kneeled next to the woman and what she was holding.

Inside what seem to be a blanket, was the most beautiful baby he has ever laid eyes on. The strange light that was surrounding the infant did not bother him when it should have. He reached down and checked the woman whose arm was slung over the baby's body. She was alive. Daniel removed her arm from around the baby and made the woman lay on her back. He looked at the child, wrapped in dark cloth that was in total contrast of the light that was emanating off it and the island that they were on. He lifted the baby, not daring to remove it from the cloth, and her glow slowly diminished. It was as if the child was a lamp and someone just adjusted the brightness. Suddenly all the pain he had been feeling for the past year was gone. The only thing that mattered anymore was this baby in his arms. He knew with certainty he would do anything for her. That he would give his life for this precious creature in his arms.

The infant in his arms wiggled a little and slowly opened it's eyes. Like everything else about this beautiful child, a pair of the most captivating green eyes gazed at him. The baby looked like it was studying him, blinking at him with an innocent look only babies have. The infant yawned and blinked it's eyes a few more times before the baby started moving her arms. When the baby made a gesture that looked like she was reaching up to touch his face, Daniel lowered his head so he could feel the tiny hand. As the hand moves closer to his face, he noticed a crescent-shaped mark on the inside of the baby's arm. It was glowing and he wondered why, but the minute the hand connected with his face, a burst of white light went off with so much force that it knocked him out. With a gentle thud against the sand, Daniel fell backwards with the baby in his arms, once again closing it's eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reports say that thirty people has been pronounced dead by the authorities. Investigation is still ongoing as to what might have gone wrong with flight 4B7 and why the airport didn't detect any problems prior to their scheduled fli-" The sound of the news casters voice was cut off when George turns the TV off.

"Why'd you turn the TV off, George? I was watching the news." Mary complains to her husband.

"We don't need that kind of show. That's probably just another terrorist work. Ain't nothing new about planes crashing," He grumbles.

"Why on earth would you say that without showing any concern? People died, George!" Mary chastises.

"I know. But don't you remember what the doctor said?" George reminds.

"Stay away from anything that might upset me or cause any foul mood," She starts, and their son came in the room with a coloring book dangling from his little hand.

"Momma look!" He shrieks, raising the book close to her face to show his handiwork.

"My word, this is pretty, junior," She beams at the toddler and he launches himself at her.

"Whoa now, be careful! You might hurt your sister and brother!" She warns him, pushing him back a little, wrapping her one arm around his shoulders instead.

Mary was due to give birth to twins in a month. It runs in George's family, but this was the first time someone in their clan was having a boy and a girl twin. Her big stomach grew so much, she couldn't even wear sweatpants because it made her feel uncomfortable. So she had been walking around the last two months in flowing caftans.

George picks him up and swings him around, making the toddler squeal. The sight made Mary's heart swell. Her second pregnancy has been difficult and she had to stay at home almost every day because she was ordered to lessen physical activities, causing her to take a long break from work.

"Careful now, you'll get our son dizzy. He just had lunch, you wouldn't want him throwing up on you," She tells him and he sets George Jr. down.

"Okay little man, go finish that book," He orders him and the boy ran back to his room.

"So are you on your way to Edward's?" Mary asks rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. He got that wood chipper yesterday and wanted me to check if there's no problem with it," George says, putting on his boots.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well he got it at a low price, he's probably wondering if he was hustled," he answers, getting up and kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," She agrees.

"I'll be home before dinner. Don't stress yourself, alright? Go watch cooking shows if you want TV," He pleads.

"Fine. I will," She answers.

Before George could cross the threshold, Mary yelped and he immediately turned around.

"Are you okay?" He asks in panic, dashing to her side.

She made another cry of pain and the grimace on her face was enough to tell him it wasn't one of those usual contractions she feels. She gasps sharply and then looked down. George followed her line of sight and was terrified to see blood.

"Dear lord, hang on, I'll get the truck ready!" He says, handing her the phone on his way out. "Call Constance," He orders.

Thirty minutes later, Mary was already on a gurney and nurses were rushing her to the operating room. They didn't allow George to come with the operating team inside. He was devastated. He was clutching his head and pulling at his hair every once in awhile. He was scared for his wife and children. The doctor had warned them about premature labor. They followed everything that the doctor told them to prevent this from happening so he was confused as to why it still did. Now he's in a hall at Lawrence Memorial Hospital, pacing back and forth, feeling helpless.

"It's like what I warned you about, the placenta got separated earlier than it should have. The twins needs to be delivered as soon as possible to prevent them from suffocating," The doctor's words kept playing in his head.

Fear of losing his kids or his wife being in danger was gnawing at him. He was getting more and more anxious by the hour. He was trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was happening inside, knowing that the glass of the door will not allow him to. He finally settled down in one of the plastic seats by the door. Not long after he sat down, the doctor, followed by one nurse, came out of the room. In a flash, he was standing in front of the surgeon, demanding information.

"How is she? How are the kids? Please tell me they're okay?" He rushes out looking between the two. Dr. Carlton and the nurse exchanged worried looks and that only made George's fear grow.

"Well come on! Tell me!" He bellows, startling the nurse. Dr. Carlton nodded at her and she walked away from then, carrying the clipboard that the doctor was holding. George followed her with confused eyes and then looked back to the man in front of him.

"Mr. Cooper, I will be straight with you. There is a good news, but at the same time, there's an unpleasant news. Which one would you like to hear first?" Dr. Carlton asks.

"How's my wife?" George demands.

"She's well. Luckily, there wasn't any serious damage in her uterus. She wasn't due for another month but her placenta was never in a good condition as I have mentioned before, which caused the bleeding." Dr. Carlton tells him.

"And the kids?" George asks, almost inaudibly, not ready for what the doctor has to say.

"Your daughter lives, but sadly, we couldn't do anything for the boy. I am so sorry for the loss, Mr. Cooper." He places a hand on George's shoulder.

As if on cue, another nurse went out the room, pushing a table where the body of the baby was covered with white cloth. Dr. Carlton motioned for the nurse to halt and automatically, George walked towards the table. He slowly lifted the cover and the sight felt like someone kicked him in the gut and drenched him in cold water. It was a heartbreaking image. His son was so small, so fragile. His angelic face shows no sign of struggle or pain. He was angelic. And that broke George's heart into a million pieces.

"Hey little guy..." He whispers, holding one of his little hands, "I'm your papa. You don't know how much seeing you like this hurts," he continues, tears falling finally falling down. He felt the loss of his son like a punch in the gut. He knew he still had the girl but if he was being honest it was another boy he had been looking forward too. Dr. Carlton and the nurse felt like they were intruding in the moment so they moved aside allowed him to talk to his son for a few more minutes.

"It's a shame you won't meet your brother and sister. And your momma... she will be heartbroken," Upon remembering he turned back to the doctor with a questioning look.

"She doesn't know. We had to put her under because of the pain. She will be out for at least a couple more hours," He warns.

George just nodded and turned his attention to his son. He studied his face and his tiny body. He looked more like Mary, than him. When he couldn't take it any longer he said his final words to his son and kissed it's forehead. He moved away from the table and forced himself to look elsewhere. He knew he needed to control himself. If he spent one more minute, he might not have the strength to let him go. Right now, he still had his wife, daughter and older son to worry about. Suddenly he heard a large boom like an explosion he turns fully around to the door to see what it was. Then back to baby on the table to say one last goodbye. When he notices the blanket moving. The tiny angelic baby who had been blue and still was now pink and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It's a miracle!" George whoops scooping the baby up.

The doctor tried to tell him what happened but realized George was having a hard time paying attention to him. He was too excited by god working one of his great miracles in front if his eyes. Without listening to the doctor he rushes out of the room with the baby in his arms. When he made a turn to head to the nursery, Constance, Mary's mother caught sight of him and called him. He turned and something in his face must have told her something grave happened because the next thing she did was hug him tightly.

"Oh George," she coos. Then she realizes the baby in the blanket he is holding. She had just gone to look at Missy. "George they told me…"

"I know it. They told me too. I saw him Constance this baby was gone. Then he… Wasn't! It is a miracle Meemaw," He says proudly looking at the boy in his arms.

Together, they made their way to the nursery while he tells her what happened. Constance took out her handkerchief to wipe her own tears. They didn't need to wait long to see his daughter. Even through the glass panel, he can see just how beautiful she was.

"How are you going to tell her?" Constance asks worriedly.

"Just... With honesty. I'll be here for her. I just hope she doesn't fall back into depression. It will kill her to know how close we were to losing him," George sighs.

"Is Mary in her room already?" She asks.

"Yes. Room 204," He replies.

"I will check in on her first," She tells him and made her way down the hall when after he nods.

The attending nurse inside was taking care of some items and George tried to get her attention by tapping on the glass. She looks up and smiles at him. She started walking towards the door and he thought she was going to let him in. Instead she takes the baby from his hands and places him in a bassinet.

"The doctor told me about this little miracle. We will need to keep him in the nursery for observation, I hope you understand. I just need to take these to the nurse's station. I'll be back and then I could give you a few minutes with your daughter, okay?" She says, still smiling at him.

All George could do was nod at her. When the nurse didn't return after ten minutes, he decided to go upstairs and see if Mary was already awake. If she was, he knows she would be looking for the twins and he doubts that Constance will be able to keep it secret for long if he wasn't there.

Just as he was about to set his foot on the landing, a loud explosion sounded from the left wing of the building. Fear crept up his spine. No one had even seemed to notice the first explosion he thought maybe it had been in his mind. This one was different the hospital was in a panic. He didn't think twice and made a run for the nursery together with a few other people who undoubtedly wanted to see if they could find out what happened too.

The smoke was starting to fill the halls and everyone was having a hard time seeing clearly, but George fought his way to the room where his daughter and son were. The fire alarm was ringing and the sprinklers from the ceiling was drenching everything and everyone. A series of explosions followed just a few minutes after the first one and George became more aggressive to get to his children, pushing people as he makes his way to the room. Other parents and a few hospital staff were already taking the newborn babies out the room and George saw his daughter's bassinet had been pushed to the far corner of the room. Anger filled his head and he rudely shoved people aside in his haste to get his daughter. When he finally had his little girl in his arms, he turned around so he could get out of the room but another explosion made him lose his balance and slip. He landed on his buttocks and had a tight, protective grip around his daughter. Where was his son? He couldn't remember which bassinet the nurse had put him in.

When he opened his eyes, he was frozen. Flames were going up around them and the door was blocked. Other than the window panel in front, there was no other access to the outside of the room. He was starting to panic. Debris was falling around them and he was trying to cover his daughter as much as possible. A strong gust of wind crossed the room that made him duck down. When he tried to get up to see where it came from, he something strange. Most of the room already caught fire, a small pathway was formed that leads to the center of the room. He walked towards it and saw something moving in a bundle of white blanket, much like what's covering his daughter. He dared to move closer and was shocked when he realized what it was.

"What the...?" He lets out, dashing to the baby on the floor. It was his boy and other than the fabric that he was partially covered in, he wasn't wearing any baby clothes. George picks him up.

The moment both babies were secured in his arms, he looked around to find a way out. He stepped forward and noticed that the flames disappeared when his foot stepped on a part of the floor that was on fire. He took another step, and another until he realized he was already out of the nursery. It was as if his steps was absorbing the fire. He was both amazed and puzzled. He looked at the boy in his arms and saw that he was awake.

He saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him with a strange expression. Not something a baby would have. The boy held one arm out of his covers and George noticed a mark on his forearm. Aside from the light coming from the flames that seem to disappear and reappear when they've passed it, there was no other source of light. Even with little light coming from the sparks around them, he could tell that the child had very pale skin, which made the dark mark stand out. George does not remember the mark from before. Come to think of it this baby looked a lot different from the still baby he saw before that had looked so much like his wife. The babies serious expression sends a chill through him.

It was only when he felt a light breeze on his cheek that George realized they were already outside the hospital. Mary and Constance rushed to them as paramedics started leading him and the babies to one of the ambulance outside.

"Oh my heart, my babies!" Mary yells as she takes both babies from him. After all this tragedy George decides not to tell Mary about how they almost lost their son.

"George I was so scared! When we couldn't find you, I thought you and the kids were... Oh my God. Thanks heavens ya'll are okay!" Mary bursts out.

George looked at Constance one more time and then down at the baby boy in Mary's arm. He seems to have fallen back to sleep.

"Yes, we're alright. We'll be alright," Was all that George could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thank you for all the follows and favorites! To all who posted a review, you people rock! Here's the second chapter; let us know what you think by leaving a review. :)

 **Chapter 2**

Daniel hears a beeping sound coming from somewhere near his left side. He attempts to open his eyes but had to shut them quickly when he realized how bright it was around him. He wasn't sure where exactly he was, but it was easy to deduce that it was in a hospital room. He tried to open and close his palm, and sure enough he felt a sting of pain as his skin stretches with the action. They attached an IV. He wanted to open his eyes again, so he did it gradually this time until he could adjust his vision to the brightness around the room. He allowed his eyes to roam the sight before him.

The door opened and a older looking woman, wearing glasses came in with a clipboard. He looked at her and received a warm smile from the nurse who first checked the dextrose bag.

"Dr. Palmer will be glad to hear that you're finally awake." She then started their usual routine of checking the patient's vital signs.

"Dr. Palmer?" Daniel asks.

"Yes. Dr. Timothy Palmer. I was told you are a neurosurgeon back in Wales?" She asks as she after checking his pulse rate.

"Yes. University Hospital of Wales," He confirms.

"How's your head, dear?" Only then, did he notice that his head was wrapped in bandage. He felt it with one hand and was glad he didn't feel any pain with the pressure he applied.

"I feel fine, honestly." He smiles at her.

"That's wonderful. You know that tragedy was really devastating. You're one of the few survivors." The nurse tells him with a weak smile

"Only a few?" He asks and she shakes her head " How many from that flight made it?" He asks sadly.

"Let's get you thinking about happier things shall we? Like how your daughter and wife are safe, too." Daniel was confused. He didn't know who the nurse was talking about. Surely she must be mistaken, right? He was traveling alone, so who was this lady referring to?

"My... my wife... and daughter?" He asks confused as the nurse plumps up his pillow. She looks at him curiously.

"Yes such a beautiful baby girl. It was a miracle that she got out of the crash unscathed. Your tight grip on the wee babe probably helped."

That's when it hit him. The baby and the woman on the island. He remembered walking up to them and the strange light coming off the child. Other than that, he couldn't recall much about what else happened. They weren't his, he was a widower and childless . Whoever the child's father was, he wasn't sure if the man also boarded that plane. Just as he started to correct the nurse's assumption, she spoke again.

"I know you are anxious to be reunited and I don't blame you. You can see her in a couple of hours when Dr. Palmer confirms there are no complications and you're well enough to get up on your own." With that, she went out the room.

Daniel was left wondering why he didn't stop the nurse. Say the woman and the child were in no way related to him. Then he remembered something else: the girl's eyes. Emerald green against the bright light surrounding her. A strange feeling in his stomach told him that he needs to see her again. It was telling him that he needed to be in her presence again. He didn't know what it was about her, but even the thought of holding the child in his arm was giving him bliss.

"A couple of hours." He murmured. That seems like a long time, in his opinion. But deciding against waiting didn't become much of a choice. Since he started falling asleep within just a few minutes. When he woke up the nurse from earlier was back. Only this time she's with a man who is probably is about the same age as he was. Daniel assumed it was his attending physician.

"Well there you are. I was starting to think I needed to pay another visit to see you conscious," The doctor says kindly. "How are you feeling? I'm Timothy Palmer, one of the neurologists here at Nobles," He says offering one hand to Daniel, which he takes.

"So this is where the plane, crashed," Daniel tells himself, more than the other people in the room.

"Island of Man. Yes. The flight almost made it to Wales. The investigation is still ongoing," Says the nurse.

"Yes. A very tragic incident indeed," He then walked up to Daniel, "So we're just going to do some preliminary examinations to make sure you're okay and that your head injury did not create any extensive damage."

After half an hour, the doctor concluded that Daniel's condition was stable and no other damage was done, other than the wound he received on the head. Dr. Palmer had to leave shortly after and the nurse told him that he could now go see his 'family'. Still didn't bother correcting her desperate to see the child again. Another nurse was called to the room with a wheelchair and even when Daniel said he could walk, the lady nurse still insisted he be taken to the other room in the wheelchair.

"It's just precaution. You know how it is, you're a doctor too," She reminds.

He couldn't argue with that. So he was wheeled out of his room until they reached a room, four doors down from his. The nurse opened the door and wheeled him inside, then left after saying she'll be back in half an hour. Daniel thanked her and when the woman was out the door, he turned his gazed to the occupants of the room.

The darkness of the island, coupled with the almost too bright light from the baby made it hard for him to notice how the woman looked that night. But now, as he takes a closer look, he realized that the woman also had a beautiful face. She didn't resemble the child in his memory, but he didn't think much of it, considering that he doesn't know the father.

Daniel stands still and studied her features committing them to his memory. The woman has long thick dark hair laid over her pillow. Long lashes that rest on the tops of high cheekbones. Her lips are thin a bit pale but her cheeks were tinged rosy pink. The woman was handsome, with looks that stuck in your mind. He felt the need to touch her cheek, but gentle sounds caught his attention. He looked to the left side of the room and saw the bassinet. He rose from the chair and slowly made his way to where the baby was.

He was half expecting that the baby would be glowing just like the first time he saw her. He was a bit disappointed when he found that she was not. Her skin was still fair and she was still the same, beautiful infant that he saw that night, but she was no longer giving off that weird and bright light.

The child stretched and yawned, her mouth forming a perfect o-shape and the sight melted Daniel's heart. She was lovely. Looking at the woman first to see if there's any sign of her waking up, he proceeded to move forward and tried to lift the baby. The baby snuggled into his arms and he couldn't help but smile at her tiny movements. He dared to touch the baby's downy head covered light brown hair. His touch must've woken her up because she did another yawn and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was not focused on anything, until it landed upon his face. He smiled at her and she just blinked at him.

"Who are you?" A raspy voice whispers. Daniel was startled. He didn't realize that the woman finally gained consciousness. He looked guiltily between the child in his arm and the woman who was still anticipating his answer.

"I.. Uh.. I'm..." He murmurs, all words suddenly leaving his mind.

"Where Am I...?" The woman continues to ask. Daniel decided to put the baby down and address the mother's queries. He walked closer to her bed, thinking of the best way to answer her and explain what he was doing there.

"Hello. My name is Daniel Fowler. You're in a room at Nobles Hospital, here in Man. I... I found you and your baby after the plane that we were boarding, crashed. I passed out next to you, and I guess the hospital thought we were all related," He tells her and her face showed confusion. For a second, Daniel considered the possibility of memory loss. But then she spoke.

"Crash. I do remember spiraling down. And... The child...?" she asks, looking at the direction where he placed the baby. The look on her face not of one of a concerned mother. It is the look of a woman afraid to see what lay in that bundle.

"Your baby... She's unharmed, which is a real miracle," He beams at her.

"A real miracle." she repeats, almost sarcastically, frowning. Daniel thinks it must be the crash affecting her like this. Any other would be weeping tears of joy finding out her baby was alive. Maybe it was memory loss. He glances at the chart on the end of her bed. He sees that her name is Margaret. He thinks if he tries to sound more personal then her memory might be jogged.

"Anyway, Margaret is it?" He asks and she nods."Would you like to see her? I can bring her to you," As he said the words, he reaches inside the bassinet to pick up the baby again. He laid her down next to her. Margaret just looks down at the child with an odd expression. One that chills him to his spine. Indifference? Anger? Daniel couldn't tell what exactly it was, but it wasn't any of the reactions he was expecting to see. Not what you would expect a mother to look like seeing her miracle baby again. "Forgive me for asking, but do you have any memory of this child?" He asks worriedly.

Something in his question must have alerted the woman because her face changed. It looked worried, maybe from not remembering, perhaps from the question itself. The questions were beginning to pile up and he wanted to know the answers. Daniel wanted her to touch the baby. To cuddle her and show her any signs of love. The baby was not even his and all he wanted to do was love it. His furtive expression must have tipped her off for she placed one arm around tentatively around the bundle. It looked like she didn't want to touch the child, almost like she was afraid too. The baby moved thrashing around like she was hurt. Her small limbs whipping around her face turning red. Soon the room was filled with her crying. Margaret had a look of panic on her face. Like she had never seen a baby do this before. Without thinking about it, Daniel picked up the crying infant and rocked her back and forth.

When the crying stopped, relief washed over Daniel's features. He made sure that she was asleep before laying her back in her bassinet. He turned to the woman and caught her looking at him. He smiled at her and warmth spread through him when she smiled back.

"Do you have a name? Oh, how silly of me! Of course you do... May I know your name?" He speaks in a rush, blushing slightly.

"I'm D-" She started but was interrupted by the same nurse who brought Daniel in.

"Hi. I apologise, but the doctor wanted me to bring this to you. They found this near you when the rescue team carried you away from the crash site," She says, handing Daniel a wallet that was almost burnt. "And Dr. Palmer asked me to take you back to your room. He doesn't want you to strain yourself."

"Alright, but do you mind giving me a few more minutes?" He asks the nurse.

"Certainly," She replies as she ducks out the door.

Daniel opens the wallet. Everything in it was damaged. He pulled out, what seemed to be a driver's license of a woman named, Margaret Sanders. The picture was unrecognizable but the writing was still clear. He knew her name from the chart but he thought he would be polite.

"Is your name, Margaret?" He asks the woman who was looking at him curiously.

"Ye-yes. Yes I am," She says curtly.

"That's a lovely name. It suits you," He compliments and was rewarded by another smile.

"How about your girl? What's her name?" He remembers, looking back at the sleeping infant.

"Her name?" She repeats.

"Yes," He continues, waiting for her to looked around the room nervously. She had no idea what to tell this man what her name was. Her other world name would be too much for his human ears. Daniel was oblivious to her worried face. Still bent over the crib adoring the child. Margaret's eyes landed on the wallet clutched in his hand. A faint script that she barely recognize was scribbled on it. The word was Amelia it would have to do.

"A- Amelia," She finally answers.

"Amelia... another beautiful name for another beautiful being," He smiles warmly at her. Then looks back at the baby.

"Yes. Yes it is," She agrees, through gritted teeth. Her hatred for the girl barely allowing her to get the words out. The nurse knocked once and opened the door.

"It's time to go back, sir," She announces.

"Well. I will see you tomorrow, if they allow me," Daniel tells Margaret and he replaces the wallet on the table next to her bed.

"Yes. I look forward to that," She coos a plan already forming in her head as the door closes behind the men. To survive in this dimension she will need this mans help. Just to be sure once she was sure that they were alone she performs a test. Glaring in Amelia's direction lifting her hand, palm-up over the child. Like she was trying to lift something with an unseen force. All it did was make Amelia's blanket twitch. Margaret was furious she raised her hand and stared at it willing it to work once more.

"What happened to me? I thought my powers would not be affected in this dimension?" She asks herself. She realized that she was basically powerless. She couldn't even feel her aura or Amelia's. 'This can't be good' She thinks miserably.

Considering her current condition, she wouldn't be able to push through with the original plan. To leave the child in this dimension then disappear without a trace. Know she must enlist the help of this Daniel who was just in here. Margaret can tell the man was already smitten with Amelia's charms. Getting him to marry her and pose as the child's father wouldn't be too hard.

She needs to talk to someone from home to figure out how to get out of this predicament. She was supposed to get rid of the child, not be stuck with her in an unfamiliar place. She needs to survive this place. The man seemed nice enough to ask about her earlier, maybe he can help her. She knew then, that she needs to find a way to convince him to keep her, keep them, if need be, since he thinks the child is hers. She rose from the bed and made her way to Amelia.

"This is not over Allayna. I will get my revenge. You will suffer," She speaks to the child, soundly sleeping. "Mark my words Allayna you will never find your way to Amaro. Duvessa always completes her mission," She hisses at the child.

Duvessa was her true name the Dark Beauty. Margaret must have been some poor soul who had not survived the crash. The crash caused Allayna thwarting her escape. Her mission on earth was to keep Allayna way from Amaro. There would be untold consequences across the dimensions if the bearer of light were to meet with the keeper of darkness.

* * *

It has been almost a month since the hospital fire happened and the Cooper family was now back in their home. Mary just finished feeding the twins and the two were now in their respective cribs, inside what used to be George Jr's nursery room. Her older son was looking at his brother curiously. Mary noticed him and hugged the toddler. Thinking he was just excited about his new baby brother. When he looked up at her with a creased forehead full of worry. Mary was amused at how cute his expression was. Yet also worried about what was bothering him.

"What's wrong, baby? Is something bothering my little Georgie?" She coos.

"Momma, why does Shel..Shellon.. Shel- why does brother have a drawing on his arm?" He asks, struggling to pronounce the name of his sibling which made Mary laugh.

"It's Sheldon dear," She tells him.

"But I can't say She-.. I can't!" He complains.

"How about Shelly? Can you say Shelly?" Mary asks.

"Shelly," He tries and smiled when he got the right name out.

"There you go! Until you can say Sheldon, you can just call your baby brother, Shelly. Okay?"

"Okay. But momma who wrote that?" He points out and Mary tried to see what he was talking about. She spotted the dark mark on the baby's forearm.

"Honey that ain't no writing and it's not a drawing either. Your brother got that from the accident that happened at the hospital," She explains.

"So that won't come off?" He asks.

"No dear. Not with water anyway," She responds.

"With what then?" He asks again.

"My, my. You seem to have a lot of questions today. My little curious Georgie. Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" She asks deciding to change the subject.

"Yes momma!" He squeals, his curiosity, all but forgotten.

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen. Your father's gonna be back soon anyway so let's cook for him too," She tells him, holding out her hand.

"Yay! Makin' a sandwich!" He says happily, taking his mother's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, Mr. Cooper, every child in the nursery that day was safely returned to their parents," The nurse behind the counter looks up from the log book she was reading the information from.

"You're sure about that, Miss?" George asks.

"Yes. That's what I have here," She replies.

"How about a report about a parent looking for their kid or something?" He asks frustratingly.

"None of those either, sir. Not to my best knowledge," She says confidently.

"Alright. Thank you, I guess," He sighs giving up.

A frown was starting to form on George's forehead. He couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure that there was something different about his younger son. It just doesn't feel right when he's around the boy. The child's piercing blue eyes that night would not leave his mind. His eyes were blue too, but his were not the same shade as Juniors. No these eyes were icy piercing, wise beyond measure. Nothing that he's never seen in any newborn before. Like he already had the whole world figured out and he wasn't too impressed.

The nagging feeling made him drive that morning to the hospital's makeshift office. A trailer outside the burnt wing of the old building. He wanted to make sure that he didn't take the wrong boy in his hasty exit from the burning building. Finding out that there weren't any reports of a missing baby or any parent that might be looking for one, just confused him more. If no baby was missing, then that should confirm that Sheldon was theirs. But the unsettling feeling still would not leave him. This was not his son. His son was dead.

Scratching his head, he made his way outside and headed for his truck to go home. As he was making his way to where he was parked, Dr. Carlton's car entered the hospital premises. He spotted George from afar but couldn't get to him in time because of another car that got in his way, while backing away from the parking lot. Dr. Carlton has been meaning to talk to George since the fire. It was the first time the doctor has ever seen a clinically dead patient come back to life. The boy had been declared dead for fifteen minutes when his father saw him. He wants to monitor the boy's condition, just to be sure there were no complications.

"Good morning Dr. Carlton," Greets the same nurse who was talking to George earlier.

"Good morning. Did anyone ask for me before I got here?" He asks, thinking George came here to see him.

"No, sir. But you already have three patients. Two for their monthly check-up and one for a vaccine," She hands the clipboard with the patient's information.

He smiles at her and verifies the information she jotted down.

"Thank you, Katie. If anyone asks for me or calls, let me know right away," He says.

"You got it, Dr. Carlton," She smiles at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, George offered to take care of the babies so Mary could get some rest. He decided to stay in the twin's room so he didn't have to keep going back and forth in case one of them wakes up. For a few hours, both babies were quiet and barely made any movement in their cribs. Sitting in the rocking chair in between the twins, he couldn't help but fall asleep. He didn't know how long he was out, but he was awoken by Sheldon's crying. He picked him up carefully and tried to calm the baby to avoid waking up Missy. He looked down and noticed her stirring but she didn't wake up.

Focusing his attention back to Sheldon, he was glad that he stopped crying in just a matter of seconds after picking him up. George walked over the window, still carrying the baby, where Mary moved the sofa bed. He looked at his son and saw that he was sleeping again. He drew the curtains back, revealing a view of a clear sky and full moon. His eyes glimmered and he admired it for a while before laying down on the sofa and laying Sheldon down, next to him. Even when they're laying on the bed, the night sky was still in their line of sight.

George has always been fascinated by the heavens.

When he was in high school, he had a reputation for being one of the coolest and toughest kids. Given that, he couldn't reveal to anyone how much he liked the subject. So instead of participating in class, he opted to just keep it to himself. He would read about Greek Mythology when he's alone and Astronomy books were the only books around his childhood bedroom. Admiring the beauty of the night sky, he was slowly lulled asleep.

Hours later, George woke up because of the bright light coming through the window. He slowly opened his eyes and realized the moon is where it was coming from. He felt disoriented for a few seconds until he remembered where he was. He turned his head and found Sheldon awake. His son was looking at the sky outside the window, blinking like he's trying to adjust to the light coming off the moon. Another thing he noticed was that his boy was moving his arms. He was captivated by his little movements, so George reached out and touched one of his hands. Sheldon grabs his finger and holds it tightly. George covers his tiny hand with his, his hand covering the boy's hand and half of his arm. He noticed that his son's gaze was now directed at him. Sheldon didn't look at him like the night of the fire, but it was as if he was studying his father. His son was batting his eyes close softly every now and then. George just found it cute.

George did not let go of the tiny fist and Sheldon's eyes did not leave him. A hoot from an owl sounded from outside the window and Sheldon's attention was diverted. As George was about to kiss the boy's hand, his head turned to look out the window again. The second that happened, and George's lips were on the boy's palm, two simultaneous things happened: one, The moon's brightness dimmed and two, part of the boy's arm felt ice cold. More than the moon's brightness, he paid attention to the cold part on his arm.

He checked if Sheldon was feverish by feeling his forehead and other arm. Other than a spot on his arms, the boy felt warm a result of being wrapped in a baby blanket. George looked closer at the boy's arm to see what might be causing the cold spot. It was the dark mark. The mark that he thought was a burn from the fire felt cold. The rest of his body was warm, all but that almost crescent-shaped mark. He touched the mark on his skin with his thumb brushing back and forth, fascinated by the difference in temperature. When he looked at his son, he realized he'd fallen back asleep and moonlight was once again hitting his face.

Sheldon Lee Cooper made George feel a mixture of curiosity and fascination. The oddly, unsettling feeling in his stomach was still there, but that night, George decided to let any questions of whether or not Sheldon was his son or not, go to the back of his mind. To his, and to anyone's knowledge, Sheldon was a miracle to the family. A boy resurrected from death. His son who came back from the afterlife. For now, that's the only thing that mattered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After being discharged from the hospital, Daniel saw Margaret and Amelia in their hospital room. The nurses told them they were almost ready to go and to go to them.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" He asks her timidly from the door and she looks up at him surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asks, having lifted her from the thoughts she was so lost in.

"You and the baby, after you leave here do you have somewhere to go? I don't know where you were headed to in that plane. Do you have a way to get there?" He asks knowing what he really wants is for her to say no. He wants her and the baby to come live with him. He can't explain why but he feels connected to them. Even though the only bond they share is that they are both still alive.

"I was just worrying about that actually. See we are quite alone in this world," She admits her lovely voice softly accented from somewhere Daniel can't pinpoint. Daniel's heart swells, he is quite alone too. So lonely that he is going out of his head with longing for companionship.

"I know this may sound odd. It may be a bit forward too. However I would love for you and Amelia to come live with me," Margaret looks shocked and he rambles on trying to convince her. "Just until you get on your feet yes? You see I've got this big old house, and ever since my wife died I've just been knocking about in. It would be lovely to have someone in the house again. Especially a child. You see we always wanted children but were never able to have any," He concludes looking over at the baby in the crib longingly.

"That would be lovely. As it were we might have been wandering the streets if you hadn't came along. I don't know how we will ever repay your kindness," She says and he is captivated by her lovely face.

"It's no problem on my part. It is you who is doing me the kindness," He says walking over to the crib. "May I?" He asks her indicating the baby. His arms had been itching to hold her since he walked in the room.

"Go ahead," She says her voice turning steely. Daniel picks the baby up and she curls against his shoulder. Like she was was molded to be there. He can't help but breathe in her sweet scent. Stroke her soft cheek with his finger as she looks up at him with bright green eyes. A soft cooing gurgle emits from her mouth as she grins up at him with a gummy smile. His heart is completely taken by this tiny creature in his arms.

"She is remarkable isn't she? I don't think I have seen a more beautiful creature in all the world," He says mostly to Amelia as she grins up at him.

"Oh yes, she's something else," Margaret says jealously. Her hatred for the child barely concealed.

A few days later, they flew to Wales and headed for Daniel's house. It was situated near a lake, in Sheffield. The house was a beautiful old country manor. Not large enough to be considered a mansion, but still quite grand. Far too large and beautiful for just one man living by himself. The house had been purchased with the thought that children would soon be filling up it's rooms. That the sounds of laughter would be spilling into the halls. Now it was just a house with walls, doors and windows. Not a home. Not since he lost his wife.

As he showed Margaret and Amelia around and then to their rooms he thought of a conversation he had once had with his wife. Shortly before she had been killed. They had agree to try for a baby again.

" _Daniel, what do you think of the name Amy if it's a girl?" She had asked Daniel after they finished making love and were lying in bed together._

 _"Putting the cart before the horse are we? Naming a child that we don't have yet? Besides Amy is a bit plain don't you think?" He teased her._

 _"Not at all," She sighed. "And Amy is not a plain name. My mother said when naming a child think of the nicest girl you ever knew. Then name your child that and your child is sure to be nice. I couldn't stand the thought of having a mean child," She mused._

 _"Was this Amy your friend?" He asked her._

 _"No, she was a wee shy thing. Smart as a whip and would always help anyone who asked. I tried to befriend her but her mother was so strict she was impossible to play with. She moved away but I never forgot her," She said dreamily._

 _"Alright if it's a girl she will be Amy. What if it's a boy then?" He asks kissing her forehead._

 _"Then you can name him," She said before drifting off to sleep._

Xxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel had no idea just how much things would change for him in the short time. Living with Margaret and Amelia was one of the best things that had happened to him. A blessing, beacons of light in a period of darkness. In the four months they had been living with him his life had gotten so much better.

Amelia was the sweetest baby to know her was to love her. Daniel never thought he would find so much peace and happiness taking care of a child. Working as a neurosurgeon was stressful. One slip of the hand and he could ruin a life. There were patients he worried that even the skill of his scalpel would not cure. Yet any worries of the day from work is forgotten as soon as he saw his Amelia. Just picking her up and holding her in his arms was enough to cure him of a day's stress.

Margaret had also proven herself invaluable to him. She took care of the things he found so hard to do since his wife died. The things that despite hiring a housekeeper that had gotten away from him. Margaret kept a tidy house, even cleaning the place even after telling her that he has people to do that. Organizing the books and debri that had collected around the house in the absence of a woman. She also tended the garden which he often forgot he even had. Hiring a gardener had never been a priority to him. Though he had to admit the garden looked beautiful when it was cared for, Margaret had a green thumb. Margaret had also taken over the cooking. A godsend to a man who man who had been living on fry ups, and curries.

However there was something that confused Daniel. Margaret was never affectionate with her own daughter. She never picked her up or cuddled her. She was never cruel to her, at least in front of Daniel. There was just a complete devoid of interest where the child was concerned. Daniel asked the housekeeper about it in confidence worried about what went on when he was not around.

"Tell me Mrs. Baum what have observed anything out of the ordinary about Margaret and the child since they arrived?"

"Oh well Ms. Margaret she is a lovely woman," She says looking around nervously.

"Don't worry this is being said in the strictest confidence I assure you," He tells the worried woman.

"Well between me you and the walls the woman has a funny way of acting around the child," She says.

"How so?" He asks curiously.

"Acting like she wants nothing to do with her. She would rather be doing anything else but minding that baby. I told her don't you worry about washing windows or dusting. That it was my job. Then Ms. Margaret she told me that my new job was watching Miss Amelia. That she would see to everything else. I ain't ever seen her pick up that baby once. Pity Miss Amelia is such a sweet wee bairn."

"Does she ever hurt the baby?" He asks afraid to know the answer.

"No Mister, the only thing she is guilty off is pretending that little girl doesn't exist," She replies shaking her head sadly.

"Thank you Mrs. Baum. You may go now," He told the housekeeper kindly. Then set off to have a conversation with Margaret. He did not fault her for her behavior towards the baby. She had been through a great trauma, perhaps she was suffering some postpartum depression. Daniel's only thought was to get her the help that she needed.

"Margaret a word," He says popping his head into the kitchen.

"Yes," She asked a bit startled walking over to him.

"I was talking with Mrs. Baum and she told me that you are… That is to say I have noticed too…"

"The way I am with the baby?" She asks boldly and he nods. "I am sorry… It's just… Just… That.." Then she started sobbing. Daniel immediately regrets bringing it up. Hasn't she been through enough without him hassling her about how many times a day she picked up a baby.

"It's okay," He says going to her and hugging her. "Forget I mentioned anything," He tells her stroking her back. Then subject was effectively dropped.

Soon Margaret's night terrors started. Some nights from his room, he heard her scream. Daniel would rush to check on her. Frightened by the sight of her thrashing and kicking, trying to fight off something. A shadowy figure that Daniel couldn't see. He ran to her bed and tried to stop her movements. Wrapping her into a tight hug. Softly stroking her hair, whispering to her gently.

"Shh.. shh.. It was only a dream, Margaret. You're safe. You're here," He whispers to her when she tries to push him away. Slowly, she would stop thrashing. Her body would still then relax and she would wake up, unaware of her surroundings. These nights frightened Daniel but they also drew him closer to her. He liked being the one to calm her down. Daniel would hold her until she fell asleep again then sneak out of the room and pad down the hall to Amelia's room. Where if he found the child awake he would lift her up and take her to the rocking chair. Rocking them both until they both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccccccccc

Daniel was starting to feel guilty about how much attention he's been giving to his two guests. The days and weeks passed until suddenly one day, he realized that he hasn't been in his late wife's music room in months. Before the plane crash, her music room was his refuge. Daniel couldn't play any of the instruments inside. He only wanted to be close to things that were close to his wife's heart. The things she cherished when she was still alive. Being there, with the instruments that she loved, was the closest he can ever get.

Daniel found his fondness for Margaret was growing. He felt guilty but there wasn't anything that he could do about it. She possessed such great beauty. Such grace and intelligence that she captivated him. Daniel can't help but slowly fall for her. The only time he's ever felt like this was when he first met his wife, so he knew that it was only a matter of time before he acted on his feelings. It only depended on how long it will take for him to feel okay about the prospect of loving someone new. Of moving on from his beloved wife, to someone who can bring him happiness.

Daniel found Margaret in the dining hall, carefully laying out their food for breakfast. A gentle smile broke on his face at the sight. It was a bitter-sweet feeling. Seeing the things his wife used to do. Were now the things that Margaret did for him. Somehow, the guilt was easing it's way out and was being replaced by warmth and an all-too-familiar feeling. He has fallen in love with Margaret. Whether it was purely because of who she was or if it's because she reminded him so much of his late wife, he couldn't tell. But it was clear to him that he never wants her to leave his home. Not if he has anything to say about it.

"Good morning," He greets, making Margaret turn around to face him.

"Good morning to you, too. You're up early," She replies.

"I have an early meeting with the hospital's board of directors so I need to be there in an hour and a half," he tells her, looking at the spread on the table.

"Well it's a good thing breakfast is ready then. Go sit and I'll make you a cup of tea," She moves to the other side of the table to pour him a cup of tea and milk,

"Here you go," she says, putting the cup and saucer in front of him. She was about to walk away to get the rest of the food from the kitchen, when Daniel grips her arm, stopping her.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"The bread is still in the oven when I left, I just need to take it out," She tries to free herself from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"You're not a servant, Margaret. Please, join me. Take a seat," He nods to a seat to his left and looked at her.

"But, I sti-" She starts.

"No. Please, just sit with me and join me for breakfast," he pleads, looking at her with determination.

Margaret found his insistence, endearing. Daniel has been nothing but kind to her for the past few months. Although she would prefer if Allayna, or Amelia as he knows her, was not in the picture. Margaret knows that part of his affection for her was because of the child.

Even with that in thought, her original plan was starting to slip her mind. She liked living with him. More than that, she liked living in this dimension. There were a few differences about how people in this world go through their daily lives, but that doesn't even bother her. People here did not have abilities like some of the commoners had in their world. If it's only because she hasn't met one, she didn't care anymore. It even surprises her that she seems to have forgotten her real purpose for being in this dimension. Or that her powers still have not returned. All that's been on her mind when she was awake were thoughts of how to make Daniel happy.

"If you insist, then," She relents. That's when he lets go of her. She takes a seat and looks at him.

They ate together in silence, chancing a glance every now and then. When Daniel finished, he told her that he needs to be on his way so he rose from his seat and so did she. He was about to go through the door, but he stopped in his tracks, thinking if he should ask her. She noticed that he was still standing by the door and barely moving.

"Daniel? Is everything alright?" He looks at her but he doesn't say a word. Margaret walks over to him and taps his shoulder. She still doesn't get any response from him.

"Daniel?" She tries again.

"Uh… do you think… I mean… can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He finally says.

"Take me out? You mean outside the house?" She confirms, not sure what he means by "out".

"Uh yes. You know, go to a restaurant to have dinner. Just you and me," he clears up.

"Oh. That sounds lovely," She smiles at him.

He smiles back and nods his head. He just asked her out and she agreed. He wasn't even sure where his confidence came from, but they were going on a date and that excited him a lot.

"Wonderful. Thank you, I will be home by six. Wear something lovely," He tells her before heading out the door.

Margaret pondered what that dinner invitation implies. What is considered "lovely" when it comes to clothes in this dimension. Shrugging off her worries because she knows she can ask the servants in the house, she went on with her day, thinking about what their exclusive dinner will bring to them.

Daniel arrived home ten minutes before the time he told Margaret and he was quick to get himself washed up and dressed. Just twenty minutes later, he was already in the living area of the house, waiting for her.

Margaret chose a black dress that hugged her curves beautifully. The dark fabric was such a contrast to her fair skin and made her brown eyes sparkle. She decided to just leave her hair down. One last glance at the full length mirror and she made her way downstairs.

When she finds Daniel, she hears squeals coming from Amelia. She curiously peaked inside the living area to find him playing with the baby. She felt irritated and immediately thought that Amelia was actually coming with them.

"Little Amelia.. Lovely, little Amelia…" He coos to the smiling child in his arms. "But you know, Amelia is a mouthful when you start learning to talk. How about… Amy? Yes. That has certain ring to it. A shortened version of Amelia," He asks the little girl who just continued blinking at him.

Lovely? Margaret snorts hardly. The child is a monster. However she knew now that she can't get rid of Allayna. Daniel was as phased with the child as he is with her. If she is to stay in this dimension with Daniel her and his precious Amy were a package deal.

They go to their dinner and have a lovely time. Margaret is convinced now she is falling in love with Daniel as much as he is for her. She hopes that perhaps tonight he will invite her to his room. Instead he gives her a small peck on the cheek and goes to his own room. Disappointed she goes to her room and falls into a fitful sleep.

 _She was running fast; she was running aimlessly, just eager to get as far away as possible from the voices that sends chills down her spine. Her clutch on her son was tight, lest she trip on something and falls. She needs to protect him. It was dark around the forest and she was grateful for that. The brightness of the moon was the only light source, but that was enough for her to see where she was stepping._

 _"Duvessa!" A man yells from afar. She has no idea just how close, or how far she was from her pursuers; to her, as long as she could hear their angry voices, they were close. The baby boy in her arms started stirring and crying. Her anxiety grew, thinking about her son's discomfort._

 _She came to a clearing and saw a cave nearby and decided to seek refuge inside it. It was surprisingly small and she was forced to crouch down. She looked back at the mouth of the cave and considered if she should block the way or not. She assumed that she should be able to find another way out of the place, so with a wave of her hand, stones started to form a barricade, preventing anyone from getting in or getting out._

 _Once the cave's entrance was completely sealed, she looked around the now deep, black surroundings that they were in. Securing Dorjan, her son, with one arm, she raised her hands and twisted her fingers in the air and said, "Deorc!"_

 _It was as if the darkness around them was being sucked in her palm and she started seeing the inside of the cave. Sure enough, there was a tunnel ahead and she started following the path. About ten minutes in and she felt, more than heard, an explosion. There was no other way to explain what caused it; the seal has been destroyed._

 _She starts running again as thin smoke starts crawling from the entrance; a result of the explosion. Trying to glance behind her to see if anyone was getting near them, she trips on a protruding rock that send her falling on the ground. Holding on tightly to Dorjan and having her hands full to protect herself, she hits her head on one of the stalagmites. The blinding pain that followed was too much for Duvessa and her tight hold around her son loosens. She hears footsteps as they get closer to where they were._

 _"There they are!" Came from one man._

 _Duvessa was struggling to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness. She barely saw the trio of pursuers as one bends down and snatched Dorjan from her. Her strength failing her and could no longer hold on to her baby._

 _"Not him… please! Spare my son!" She pleads as the man starts walking away from her._

 _"You know only one of them can be the next keeper of the darkness. Your son will never be the one," One of them tells her._

 _"Please… please…" Was all that she could say._

 _"Amaro is the true keeper. Not your bastard," The man with her son tells her._

 _Her eyes closed, but her mind didn't shut off. She could hear her boy crying; the sound, slowly fading. Then, the earth quaked as two of the men who were in front of her started closing the cave again; trapping her inside. She felt so weak and helpless in that moment. She felt like her end was near. Before she falls into unconsciousness, she spoke her last words: "If I ever survive this, I swear I will avenge you my son… My sweet… Dorjan…"_

 _"Dorjan! Dorjan!" Margaret calls and Daniel scoops her into his arms. Rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her cries._

"It's alright now, shhh, shh… There , there, I'm here now," He tells her placating.

"Daniel? Is that you?" She whimpers.

"Yes love, I'm here," He says stroking her hair as she calms down. "Would you like to tell me about your dream?" He asks, looking down at her.

"No," She sniffs wiping away her tears.

Daniel sighs, but doesn't let go of her. Instead, he continues stroking her hair until she finally relaxes in his arms. He worries about her and wants nothing but to find out what's causing her night terrors. But every time he would ask her, her response was always no. She never talks about anything from her past. He thought that something really bad must have happened to her. Daniel tried to connect her flippant attitude with the child, with whatever it was that she had to go through before they met. Unless Margaret tells him, he can only assume, so until she's ready to talk about it, he told himself that he will not think much of it.

Whatever it was, he was sure that it was awful. That it was something that she's not willing to revisit. When he feels her slump in his arms, he looks at her and found her sleeping again. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers up again. He looks at her, studying, memorizing her features. His eyes land on her lips for a while. There has been many nights that he would dream about Margaret. Holding her, kissing her. But he's always brushed the thoughts aside. Whenever he thinks about starting something with her, his wife's face flashes before his eyes and a guilt, too strong to ignore, consumes him.

With a heavy heart, he pushes up off the bed and silently leaves the room. Once the door is closed behind him, he leans against it and lets out huge gust of air. Shaking his head, he starts to make his way back to his own room.

"Daniel?" She asks in the dark.

"Yes, love?" He asks startled.

"Please stay," She asks softly.

 **Leave us a review and tells what you thought. What do you want to see happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Apologies for the awfully long hiatus. Here's chapter four.

 **Disclaimer** : All characters from The Big Bang Theory mentioned herein are not ours. We just take them out to play in our minds, for your reading pleasure.

 **Chapter 4**

Today was Junior's first school trip and they were headed to El Paso. Mary has been fussing all morning about the reminders and pointers that George might need while taking care of their twins. All he could do was nod and follow her around while she imitates a hurricane; one that brought organization instead of destruction.

"Okay, now their feeding bottles has been sterilized and they're inside the first cupboard, and-"

"Mary! Would you quit talking like this is the first time I'm taking care of kids?" George says, interrupting his wife.

"Sorry honey, you know I just want to be sure that everything's in top shape before we leave." She then pulls two more cans of formula and placed them on the counter.

"I know hun, but I've got this. Just check your things for the trip. Don't worry too much about me and the twins. We'll be fine." George pats her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Fine. But if one thing goes wrong, we're going home right away," she tells her husband.

She didn't notice Junior entering the kitchen and catching the tail end of conversation. He has been looking forward to their school trip for almost two months. Hearing that his mother might drag them back home, earlier than they're supposed to just because of the twins, annoyed him.

"Ma! Missy and Shelly won't be in trouble. Dad will take care of them. They'll be fine!" he all but yelled, which made his parents turn and frown at him. Realizing how whiny he sounded, he bowed his head and apologized.

George bends down to level with his first born and lifted his face.

"Don't worry son, I promise I won't give your mama a reason for you guys to leave earlier," he assures the kid, making him wrap his little arms around his father's neck.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Okay, now go get your shoes on. Your uncle Carl will be here in a few." He stands at full height again and looks at his wife.

"That ain't fair you know." Mary tells him.

"What is?" he raises an eyebrow at her.

"You always know how to calm that kid down while he won't even eat Brussel sprouts unless I warn him that I won't let him play outside," she says, wrapping her arms around George's waist.

"What can I say? He loves his daddy more'n his mama who wouldn't play ball with him," he tells her, smiling into her hair.

Mary playfully hits him in the chest and looks at him. She couldn't help but smile at her husband's smugness.

"You both take care. Call me when you get there, okay?" He kisses her forehead. "Now let's get your things ready. Carl's on a schedule and he won't wait if you take too long."

"That brother of yours listens to no one. He does what he likes. I'm surprised he even considered dropping us off."

"Constance and Philip won't be here until tomorrow. And you know bringing the twins isn't the best idea, what choice did I have but to ask him?"

"Oh I understand that. One cranky toddler in the car is enough, but two? Lord can they cry!" Mary says as they walk in the living room, checking their bags.

A few more minutes passed and George watches his brother's car drive away. He turns around and walks back in their house. A playpen has been set up in the far corner of their living room for the twins. Inside it, Missy was playing with the stuffed animals, while Sheldon was lining up the alphabet blocks. They could be a handful sometimes, especially Sheldon, but he wouldn't have them any other way.

Sometimes, George still couldn't believe that his twins were now three years old. If was as if that horrific fire just happened yesterday. His wife never found just how close they were to losing their second son and he plans on keeping it that way.

Constance agrees with his decision; considering how Mary can get and sparing her the unnecessary heartbreak since the boy was alive. When any of their kids get sick, she always goes overboard with how she takes care of them. He appreciates it, that she is such a loving and caring mother, but he's afraid of how much more attention she'll pour on Sheldon if she finds out that he came out of her, lifeless.

In the playpen, Missy walks on wobbly knees and throws a stuffed elephant at the blocks that Sheldon arranged, vertically. The blocks went in different directions and Sheldon throws a frown at her sister, but does nothing. He crawls around the enclosure and gathers the blocks that has scattered around them. Missy was now busy with the milk bottle that she left at the far end of their playpen. George stood there, watching the interaction between the two toddlers with his brows drawn together. Other kids might have bawled their eyes out after what Missy did to Sheldon's structure. But Sheldon didn't. He just frowned at her sister and started playing again.

Shaking his head, George went to the kitchen to get a can of coke and went back to the living room to watch their television. He was hoping to see a football replay but at noon on a Friday, he didn't have a lot of choices but variety programs and soaps. He flicked through the channels lazily but had to look over Missy when she started crying. He walked over to the pen to see what the problem was.

"Aw, is my little girl still hungry?" he coos, trying to get Missy's attention. His daughter was waving her little hands, one of which was clutching the bottle that she just emptied.

Missy stands up and walks to her father, murmuring her request for more milk. The twins can already talk, but Sheldon's words were a little bit more coherent compared to her sister. Another difference that the he, Mary and Mary's parents have noticed.

George carries her up and decided to bring her with him to the kitchen to stop her from crying. Once in the kitchen, he sets her down on one of the high chairs while he looks through the cupboard. Missy greedily grabs the bottle when he handed it. With Missy, looking happy again, he carried her back to their play pen.

"How about you, Shelly? Do you want more milk-" he stops talking, when he takes Sheldon's appearance. The boy was in a trance, unblinking and focused on what he was looking at. He was standing, holding on the railings of their enclosure.

George bends down next to him, cupping his little face with his hands. "Sheldon?" he asks, again. Sheldon remained unblinking, just staring at something in front of him. That's when the sound of the television reached George's ears.

 _"_ _Most of North and Central America will be able to have a clear view of the Annular eclipse. It is expected to last for at least two hours, starting at four in the afternoon…"_ Came from the voice of the newscaster. He tore his vision from his son and looked over his shoulder to see a slow-mo video of an eclipse; the moon, moving to cover the sun. The light of the sun created a ring of light once the moon was completely blocking it. The woman in the news kept talking about the phenomenon, accompanied by a series of images and footage of a similar type of eclipse that happened, years ago.

Looking back into his son's eyes, he noticed that his usual blue eyes looked dark, now. He thought it may be the lack of light inside the house and didn't pay much attention to it. But there was something disturbing about how the child was not even moving. It was as if he was understanding what the newscaster was talking about and was keen on finding out more about what's going to happen.

The news ended, and just like that, Sheldon started blinking again, batting his eyelids softly.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" he asks his father.

"He went with Junior today. She won't be back until Sunday afternoon, but you have daddy here. And meemaw and pop-pop tomorrow, too" he replies, still perplexed as to why his son seem to have been hypnotized by some news about an eclipse.

"Pop-pop! Meemaw!" Sheldon squealed in excitement upon learning that his grandparents will be coming over.

"Yes. And meemaw, too. Is my baby boy, feeling okay?" he asks, feeling his forehead to see if he was getting a fever.

"Yes daddy. Daddy, paper and colors please," he asks his father, pointing at the table where his and Missy's coloring stuff was piled up.

Sheldon immediately turned his attention to his coloring books and started working on one page. All the while, George was looking at him curiously; like he was trying to see if he'll go into another trance just like earlier. Since George was a tall man and his kids were on the carpeted floor, there was something that he didn't notice. Sheldon's forearm, specifically the half-moon mark, darkening again.

* * *

"I should be home by six tonight. Thank you for watching over the twins," George tells Philip as he crosses the threshold, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Nonsense, you know we're happy to do it. Now go on," Philip tells his son-in-law, waving a hand to send him off.

George waved to Constance before going down to their yard to hop on his truck. He didn't usually have work during the weekends, but one of his coworkers at the factory got the flu and needed him to cover for the fellow. Not to mention he could use the extra money. Having three kids was not easy. Between him changing jobs every other month and Mary, volunteering at the church, they weren't saving a lot these days. Especially after finding out that Sheldon was, as the doctor put in simple words, gifted. The doctor was thrilled with his findings that he started going on about advanced studies and materials for fast-learners. Junior was in a Public school. Most of the books and other school materials that he had to have for school were from his grandparents. But even George knows it would be too much if he'll allow Constance and Philip to pay for the twins the things they need for school - especially Sheldon. A couple of school years of them taking care of Junior's needs was enough for him. He doesn't think he can take another blow on his ability to provide for his family. No matter how subtle the blows were.

His mind was wandering to dangerous places while driving to the plantation. He turned the radio for some much-needed distraction. The radio was set to a local news station and the person was talking about the eclipse that was happening in a few days' time. "Honestly don't get all the ruckus about moon and sun mergin'." He mutters, changing the dial to find a station playing some music. Passing through a grocery store, he saw a family of four looking so happy as they made their way back to their car. The kids were showing off each other's new toys, while the parents looked at them with adoration. George continued to look at them through the rearview mirror and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. They were barely getting by. He had to do something about their financial situation. Fast.

Constance was watching the twins from the door of their room. The couple finally managed to get them down for a nap. The two have been playing - fighting over toys for the good part of the day.

"What time did George say he'll be back?" she asks her husband.

"He said four-thirty. Are you getting tired? You can take a nap too, if you'd like to," Philip suggested.

"Nonsense. I ain't sleepy. Why don't we help the guy more, instead? I'll cook dinner."

Philip looked down at his wife. Full of concern and love for their daughter's family. When he looks in her eyes, he sees nothing but genuine kindness. Constance was in her early fifties and he was just a couple years older. They have been married for almost thirty years and Mary was their only daughter. They weren't the richest in their small town, but they never had money issues. As much as Mary would like to hide their problems to her parents, they can tell that something was going on. Just like what any other parents would do, they're helping their kids out as much as they can. As much as they can, without hurting their son-in-law's feelings. Philip knows if George can help it, he wouldn't accept their assistance. The fact that he hasn't said anything to refute them was enough to confirm that the problem exists and George hasn't found a way to take care of it yet.

A couple of hours pass and the couple hear the familiar sound of George's truck pulling up on the driveway. The twins were already up from their nap and were, thankfully, playing on their own instead of bickering again.

"That's our cue to leave," Philip looks at his wife and stands up from the couch.

Sheldon heard his grandfather and immediately wobbles his way to his grandparents, not wanting them to go home. The child has grown fond of the two and liked being with his pop-pop and memaw a lot. They usually read him books and the boy enjoys nothing more than being read to.

The boy tugs at his grandfather's pants, looking up hopefully. "You're leaving?" he asks.

"We have to little boy. But we'll be back soon," he tells Sheldon, just as the door opens revealing George.

"Philip, Constance." He greets, removing his cap. He sees his son, looking like he's pleading again for his grandpa to not leave. Happens all the time. It makes him a little sad when he sees the boy doing that. Missy on the other hand, runs to his father and wraps her arms around his leg.

"Hey there Missy. You're gon' have to get off for a second and let me change, these pants are dirty." And she lets go, smiling up at him.

George walked the couple down their yard. Before Philip got in their car, he motioned for George to follow him. Once they were out of earshot from her wife, he placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

"I heard there will be an opening for a football coach down at Clear Lake high. I don't know if you'd be interested but I heard they pay well and I know the principal. I could talk to him about giving you a shot at the position."

George looked up at his father-in-law. Of course, they knew. How much do they know, though? He felt his face getting hot. He felt embarrassed that his Philip was offering him a job.

Seeing the man's reaction to his offer, he patted his back and shook his head. "George, there ain't nothing wrong with accepting this. Just think about your family. Don't worry, son. I've been through the same. I know what that's like." He assures George.

He sighs, and looks around before answering. "I'll give a mind to it. Thank you," George says.

He watched the car disappear into down the trail leading to the highway. He huffed and made his way back to their house to take care of the twins.

* * *

It was almost six in the evening and he's finished feeding the kids. Missy was on her back on the couch. Sheldon was on the carpet, scribbling on the blank side of his coloring book pages. The sun doesn't usually go down until past seven during November up to January. Looking out the window, the surrounding looked a bit darker than usual. George got up to see check it was about to rain.

"Well I'll be damned. I forgot about this eclipse happenin' today," he mutters.

He watched as the sun gets completely covered by the moon, forming a ring of light around it.

From the inside of their house, he hears an unusual ringing, then he hears Missy shriek.

"Daddy! Sheldon's flying!"

He runs inside, just in time to find Sheldon, elevated from where he was before he went out. The picture was bone-chilling. It looked like something straight out of those scifi movies where the character has supernatural power. George was quick to grab Missy, shielding her, from what – he didn't know exactly. Then he was stuck, mouth agape and eyes, wide open. As quickly as it all started happening, it ended. The eclipse was over, the boy, his son – slowly descended onto the floor and with a soft thud, he fell on his back, sound asleep. Like nothing out of the ordinary happened just a few minutes ago. He, once again, looked just like what a three-year-old boy would look like when it's sleeping.

Somewhere, over four thousand miles away, the same thing happened to a little girl. And Daniel was just as clueless as George was when it all ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A little time travel won't hurt right? Let's visit the days after Amy and Sheldon arrived on Earth, but this time, let's meet the alternate universe characters a little bit more. Also, I'll be adding year and location of scenes – to lessen the confusion.

 **Disclaimer** : Not one of The Big Bang Theory characters in this story are mine.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Aequus  
***_

"When was the last time you heard from Marshall?" Khons asks the Oracle.

The Oracle, ever the image of placidity, seemed calm despite of the urgency in Khons' voice. He stared out of the window, admiring the nature outside the palace while the only other man in the room follows him with a frown on his face.

"Well…?" Khons follows up, not at all in the mood to play the wise man's game.

It has been days since his son's departure has been intercepted. Now the heir to the throne, one-half of the bearers of the balance out there, somewhere. Alone in an unfamiliar world.

"Marshall left at dusk to continue looking for Amaro. Losing him was indeed unfortunate, but I trust that everything is happening according to fate. You must not fear." The Oracle spoke.

"That bring little comfort to me and to my lady. Our son is not an ordinary boy and he does not belong in any other lifetime but this one where we exist. I need him back." Khons speaks through silent tears.

"He will return. The bearers of balance will return." The Oracle assures.

"I assure you that Akeno is in the same state as I am. Allayna is his only daughter. Cira Almost died, giving birth to their daughter and then an evil, jealous woman steals her… I'm positive that he's blaming me. Allayna wasn't supposed to be a part of this."

"Though it may seem hard to believe, I know that things will fall into their proper places once it's time," said the wise man, not bothering to look at Khons.

"For once you are correct… It is hard to believe anything at the moment. At least not until you find my son." And with that, he turned to leave the room. Before he can step through the wooden doors, the Oracle spoke again.

"What about the other boy? Have you spoken to Alkina about what you would like to do to the child? After all… he is yours."

At the Oracle's questions, Khons' anger shot up. The fire glowing in the hanging lamps were quickly extinguished, at the same time, the bright sky dimmed.

The god of moons, the watcher of darkness. Khons' had control over the darkness around their world – around Aequus. He spent most of his lifetime mastering how to his ability. With a whole world depending on his to bring half of the balance that is needed for their existence, he needed to restrain himself from letting his emotions affect his duty. During the past few days, it's becoming harder and harder to keep the darkness out when it's not needed.

"I will never… He's not my son." Those were his last words before the door closed and the Oracle was left alone. He let out a gust of air. The skylight slowly returned, along with the fire that were burning inside the lamps.

With an upward gesture, a portal appeared before him – a mirror-like tunnel where he can see an infant, alone in one room of the castle. He was Khons' son with another woman. A woman who tricked him out of her desire to have a place amongst the most powerful. Dorjan is innocent in all of this. His mother however, has been consumed by hate and greed. And now the boy is alone and not even his father wants him around while his mother is on the loose with the bearer of light. If they fail to bring back the bearers in time, Aequus will be in grave danger.

But they have time, that much, the Oracle was sure. He has no qualms at the moment. Lowering his hand, the image of Dorjan disappeared.

* * *

Cira was inside the chapel when Akeno walks in. He hears sobbing from his lady and he quickens his pace. When he reaches her, he kneels beside her and placed a hand on hers that were on her thighs.

"My love, why are you here, all alone? Where are your handmaids?" He asks, his eyes full of concern.

"I sent them away. I wanted to be alone." Cira replies, not looking at him.

"But this is not good for your wellbeing. You need more rest." Akeno tells her.

"How could I possibly get any rest when our daughter is missing? What kind of mother do you think I am, Akeno?" she uttered, finally meeting his eyes.

He didn't think that he could take any more heartbreak, but looking at the broken soul that was once his mate, he felt a pain in his chest that he's never felt before. He lowered his head and leaned his forehead on top their joined hands.

"This is shattering my heart too, my love. And you know I hold you in the highest regard. You are the most wonderful creature in my eyes. Our daughter is your only equal in my heart. She will return. We will find her." He cries.

"When…?" she asks, in a quiet voice.

He looks up and moves a lock of her hair behind the back of her ear. "Soon. I will do everything in my power to find her as soon as possible, my love." He promises to his wife, when even he was uncertain about how they will find Allayna.

If there's one thing he's sure, it's that he will never give up on their daughter. Not only because she has a destiny to fulfill, but because she is theirs. Allayna is their treasure. And wherever she is at the moment, Akeno's heart is with her – guiding and protecting her.

* * *

 _Earth  
London, England - 1981  
*****_

Daniel was staring at Amy from inside the mansion. The little girl was walking around in the garden on wobbly legs. His gardener was giving her flowers and her squeals can be heard when she throws petals that she tore from the stem, creating a rain of colors. A few meters away from her, was Margaret, sitting on one of the chairs under the small pavilion, reading a book.

He has fallen in love with the child since day one. It has been over three years since the plane crashed and that feeling has not changed one bit. He and Margaret got married and are expecting their own child. In less than five months, he will be a father – an actual one. Not just by paper.

Today, his mind wasn't on his unborn child or his wife. He was focused on the toddler, sitting on a blanket, now looking at her picture book of insects.

A strange occurrence happened just a few days ago that he could not shake. One that reminded him of when he first saw Amy on the shore.

An eclipse took place in the late morning. He opened Amy's door to check on her since during that time of the day she was usually doing her morning readings. He knows that if the bright sky were to disappear for a while, she might get scared. Instead of a child reading fairytales on the carpeted floor though, what he saw both stunned and frightened him. Amy was above the ground. Floating like a puppet dangling off strings. She was unconscious and a white glow was surrounding her. Daniel wanted so bad to reach out and pull her down but he was glued to his spot. He couldn't even blink, afraid of missing anything one his eyes closed.

As the daylight appears outside, Amy was lowered by whatever force it was that was elevating her to the floor. It was so cinematic. Like an angel descending. Once she was on the floor, she slumped sideways and remained unconscious.

Daniel was afraid to approach her – but he knew that he had to at least check on the toddler. And so with a deep breath, he marched forward and dropped on his knees to check on Amy's vitals. He felt relief when he heard the thump of her heart and felt her pulse. She was fine. He then reached under her to carry her to the bed.

For some reason, whatever Daniel felt after what he witnessed was slowly fading away. Seeing the child sleeping, with the calmness on her face was easing the fear that he felt after what just happened. He debated whether he should tell his wife about what he saw, but part of him – a part that won, wanted to keep it a secret.

Amy spotted her father and the girl waved at him. He smiled and waved back. She turned and went back to her book. She hasn't show any signs of unusual activities since the weekend of that strange incident. She was back to her witty and active self.

He has been considering sending her to school at three. She loves learning – learning how to read at this age is enough indication. But Margaret quickly shot the idea down. What she wants for Amy was to actually get a tutor and have her study in the confines of the mansion. Daniel supposed that she was just worried of Amy experiencing bad things at school. He let the subject go and agreed that she was too young to attend school. But he was not thrilled about the idea of her doing homeschool.

"I suppose I should just keep an eye on her," Daniel whispers to himself.

Looking at the grandfather clock next to the bookshelf, he realized that he should start preparing for work. With a final look, he turned around and left Amy to her usual morning activities.

Margaret looked as Daniel's form moves away from the window pane. She noticed that he's been watching Amy lately and whenever he's looking at her, he was always thoughtful. Like he is waiting for her to do something. Her gaze moved to Amy, who was looking at something under her book.

Margaret was nowhere close to getting her powers back – then again, it's not like she was very powerful to begin with. But she's afraid of what the child she was glaring at could do. She's still yet to know what Allayna was capable of. And whatever abilities she might possess, she's hoping that it also wouldn't work – just like hers. But she has no guarantee – right now, only time will tell. The question is, how much time exactly?


End file.
